1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the field of process control applications and programmable process controllers (e.g., Process Logic Controllers (PLCs)). In particular, various embodiments relate to methods for allowing a collection of modules of a PLC application to dynamically build a desired process control application based on an externally read configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically PLCs have been programmed by Ladder Logic, IEC 61131 compliant methods, or C/C++ compiled applications. These methods require specialized personnel with programming knowledge and training.
Application written with traditional methods require programming changes when the function of the program is altered. This can be a major issue if the required change needs to occur in the field where a qualified programmer is not available.
A traditionally programmed system is designed and programmed to support a defined and finite set of features and operations, being rigid and constant in its structure and memory allocation usage.